The secret
by Classicalitys
Summary: Sakuno and Ryoma both chased after their dreams, and three years have passed. What would happen when they meet each other again?
1. We Meet Again

**I do ****NOT**** own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Sakuno and Ryoma would be together in the end.**

**Summary:** It was now three years when Sakuno parted with Ryoma. How will they react when they see each other again?

**Chapter one: **We meet again.

I haven't seen Ryoma-kun in three years. I wonder if he is going to be any different from before? I suppose he would be surprised to see me now. Ryuzaki Sakuno, a famous singer? Sakuno giggled as she imagined how his face would change and try not to show his surprise.

"Sakuno-chan! Can you come here please! No time to daydream! You have to finish recording this song by 3-o'clock p.m.! Her manager Miki Suwa (A/N: Um.. because I'm not Japanese, I just chose a random name. This name comes from an anime/manga called Lemon Angel Project) yelled.

"Hai!"

Walking past all the colourful and pretty rooms, she finally found her recording room.

"Hello! Sorry I'm kinda late." Sakuno said cheerfully.

"Daydreaming about your crush?" Some asked.

Sakuno blushed. and stammered "No of course not! I was just taking a walk and exploring!"

"Can we start now?" Asked a bored voice.

"Hai. Gomen ne."

Music filled the room and Sakuno tried her hardest to sing. She pretended that she was singing for Ryoma-kun, who might have forgotten all about her. The cocky, rude, cool image of Ryoma filled her head. The world around her disappeared and images of Ryoma-kun surrounded her. Ryoma drinking Ponta grape juice, hitting the tennis balls, and saying his famous line. _Mada mada dane. _Finally the song ended and the images dissolved.

"Ne Miki-san, do you think I did a good job today?" Sakuno asked, after they went into the car.

"I don't think, I know you did a good job today. I was there and I heard you. You will make it into the top 10 in no time." Miki said calmly.

Sakuno smiled. It was good to have Miki-san as a manager. She was nice and kind, and always looking after Sakuno. "Then Miki-san, when do you thi- AHH MIKI-SAN!! LOOK OUT"

A white cat with black legs had walked right in front of the car. It mewed and stared.

_Screech._

Sakuno winced. She got out of the car, and after making sure Miki-san was not injured, she muttered "Mou! Why is that cat out there! What kind of owner leaves the cat alone!"

"Gomen! It ran out" A voice behind Sakuno said.

Turning around, she saw a tall, handsome boy, who has dark-green hair, and the most beautiful golden cat eyes. "Eto.. it's okay.."

Smiling, the stranger said, "Have I seen you somewhere? Your face seems familiar."

After staring for some time, she recognized him. "Ryoma-kun.."

Blinking in surprise, he answered, "Ryuzaki?!"

"Sakuno-chan! Our car broke down, but since you already finished todays work, you can go home. I'll get you a taxi and-" Miki-san saw a guy standing in front of Sakuno, and narrowed her eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Is this your cat?"

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." He reached out to take his cat back.

"Um.. Miki-san, this is Ryoma-kun, my.. my friend. Ryoma-kun, this is Miki-san." Sakuno said awkwardly.

_Ohh so this is that Ryoma guy._ "Nice to meet you. I'm Suwa Miki."

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Miki-san, what did you say about our car earlier?"

"Oh. It broke down, and I'll get you a taxi."

"Arigatou Miki-san!"

As Miki walked away, Sakuno turned, and trying to start a conversation, asked, "Ne Ryoma-kun, do you still play tennis?"

"Yeah."

_Mou.. He is still the same._ "Eto.. Well I won't bother you then. There's Miki-san! Ja ne!"

She walked away, and felt her heart breaking again. _Sakuno. You know this is going to happen. You know he will probably get a girlfriend now. You. Are. Over. Him. _While Sakuno was repeating those lines over and over again, Ryoma watched her curiously.

_Hm.. Sakuno lost her clumsiness. She also looks better than before. _Smirking, he walked up to her and asked. "Why don't you come with me? My car is near."

Surprised by what Ryoma said, she mumbled, "Miki-san is getting a taxi. I'll be fine. Don't want to bother you."

"Betsuni. Come with me. Just phone that person and tell her."

"Ehh? Demo.."

"Don't have a phone?"

"Of course I have one!"

"Then use it."

"Mou! Fine!" Taking her cellphone out from her bag, she dialed Miki-san's number and waited.

"Hello? Miki-san? Hai. I won't forget. Hai. Eto.. Ryoma-kun is going to bring me back home. Iie! Um.. Hai! Ja ne"

Sakuno started at the guy before her. He really has grown a lot taller since the last time I saw him. Her shattered heart began to piece themselves back together.

"Ready to go now?" Ryoma asked.

"Hai.." _Oh. I better not tell him about my job. I can't let people know that Rukia Shigue _(a/n: random name again. And Rukia Shigue is her stage name.) _is me!_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry! This story is so random! Hahaha. I think this story is kindda weird x Oh well. Hopefully my other chapters will be LONGER and BETTER! :3


	2. The Promise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I wonder how many times I will have to repeat this..

**Summary:** It was now three years when Sakuno parted with Ryoma. How will they react when they see each other again?

**Chapter two: **The promise.

Sakuno shifted uncomfortably in Ryoma's car. "Eto.. Ryoma-kun, I actually have to go somewhere, so you can just drop me off over by that park over there. I can call a taxi."

"It's okay. I'm not really busy. I'll wait here for you."

"Um.. It's really fine. I don't want to bother Ryoma-kun."

"Betsuni."

"Okay."

Sakuno opened the door and stepped out into the cool, refreshing air. Her long hair fluttered in the wind, and she tucked them back behind her ear. "Well, see you later then!"

"Mmm."

_Finally! I got out of that awkward silence. It's so good to be out. Ryoma-kun never really changes does he?_ Sakuno giggled, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her.

_What is she giggling about? Why does she look so familiar? It's as if I saw her somewhere. It looks like she's going to take a long time. Might as well get out of this stuffy car._ Ryoma turned off his engine and locked the car, careful not to let Karukaru (a/n: Sorry, but Karupin died. This isn't Karupin.) get out again.

_Mmm. I'm thirsty. Isn't there a vending machine somewhere? _Turning left and right, he spotted one. Strolling towards it, something caught his eye, but being lazy, and thirsty, he ignored it. "Hm.. There's no Ponta grape juice here. Cheh."

"OH MY GOD! RYOMA-SAMA! I SEE RYOMA-SAMA!"

_Uh-oh. I should've brought my cap with me to hide my face. Stupid fangirls. Don't they get tired after getting rejected a million times or more? _Then he suddenly thought of Ryuzaki. _Oh no. Better find her NOW._

As the fangirls screamed his name and started running towards him, Ryoma ran and franticly searched for Sakuno. _WHERE IS SHE?!_

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Finally I found you! Come!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car.

"Wait!"

"Hurry UP!"

_My hand! Ryoma-kun is holding my hand! What is happening?_ Then she heard the screams. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY RYOMA-SAMA!"

Scared, Sakuno froze.

"Ignore them. Just go. We are almost at my car."

"Demo.."

"Shhh."

After what seemed like years of running, they finally got into the car. "RYOMA-SAMA! STOP! DON'T LEAVE US!"

Sakuno's heart was pounding. From the running, or Ryoma holding her hand, she wasn't sure. She decided to be bold, and ask a question she was wondering about for three years. "Ryoma-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Eto.. Wouldn't your girlfriend be mad at the fangirls?

"Girlfriend?"

Sakuno nodded.

"Don't have one. Girls are all annoying. They scream a lot."

After hearing this, Sakuno didn't know whether to be happy or angry. She decided to be angry.

"Not all girls are annoying. Some are really nice! They are just screaming because they are your fangirls. If you know more girls, then you will know that not all of them are like that! See, for example, Miki-san isn't annoying at all! She is really nice and kind! Plus she's really helpful and caring!"

"Are you done?" He yawned.

Shocked, she simply stared at him.

"You said that Suwa Miki woman right? Okay. Let's just say she really is all nice and caring. Don't you think that she's a little _old_ for me?"

Sakuno blushed. "No! I don't mean that! I meant-"

"Hn"

_The first day I finally met her again, I got chased by fangirls, and angered Sakuno. Nice going._ Ryoma sighed. "Where do you live?"

Sakuno gave him her address, and stared out her window. _Why is Ryoma-kun so mean to people! He could've at least tell his fangirls that he don't want to be followed, instead of being cold to them! Also, he didn't have to tell me that Miki-san is older than him by a few years. I was just giving him an example of a not annoying girl._

"Hey. We're here."

"Eh? Oh. Arigatou."

As Sakuno pushed the car door and was about to go out, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Hey.. Sorry for saying things about your older friend."

"Um.. It's okay."

Ryoma whispered something.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you will go to my next match."

"Eh?"

As Sakuno stared into his golden eyes, she felt like she would never look away. Ryoma let go of her wrist, and said, "If you can't make it, call me."

"Demo, I don't have your phone number."

"You left your cellphone in my car earlier. I saved it on your phone."

"EH?"

Smirking, he asked, "So. Who's Kunisaki?"

Blushing, she said, "You're not suppose to look at peoples private stuff!"

"Hn. So. Promise me?"

"Eh? Um. I promise you."

Sakuno waved as the black car zoomed away. _I promise you Ryoma-kun._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to the people that spared time to read this!

**Miyuki Meiru, rubyxdragon, sakuno24**. Thank you for adding to fav :3 Even though it's not that great.

**Otakugal, JuniperScaymoore, Miyuki Meiru, chibixluver, kataragirl11, and mangastoptazmo**. Thanks for the reviews! I thought people would say bad things about it :x

Okayy.. You might have to wait a little while until my next chapter comes out x.X

- CelestialChaos.x/


	3. Lies

**I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. The only thing I own is my plot.**

**Summary:** It was now three years when Sakuno parted with Ryoma. How will they react when they see each other again?

**Chapter three: **Lies

RING RING RING!

"Mmmm."

Ryoma groaned and tried to turned to turn off his alarm, but the persistent RING RING RING still echoed in his ears.

"Wake up Ryoma!"

"I'M UP! I'M UP!"

_Sheesh. What a bad way to start my day off. _Ryoma sat up. He felt fur against his bare skin. "Karukaru. Wake up. It's the day of my match." He glanced at the clock and it read "8:31" _Baka oyaji. Why did he wake me up so early. _Then he remembered the promise. _She didn't phone me yet. Wonder if she will come. Haven't actually seen her in a few weeks._

Meanwhile, Sakuno is franticly trying to finish recording her song before the match begins. _Please! Just say that you liked the song already! _After what seems like years and years of waiting, she ran out, dragging Miki-san with her.

"Wait! Rukia! Where's the fire? (a/n: remember? Rukia is Sakuno?) Why are you running so fast?!"

"I got a promise to keep, but I have to go home to change first."

"All right, all right. I get it." Miki drove the car, and tried to get Sakuno home as fast as she could

Finally Sakuno got home. "Ja ne Miki-san. Arigatou!"

Miki smiled and waved. _I wonder if it has anything to do with that Echizen person. Hope she's not in love. Love is painful._ Miki started to remember her own experiences with romance. She shuddered and sighed. "Suwa Miki. You really are a unlucky person when it comes to romance aren't you?"

* * *

Sakuno stared at her room. There were a bunch of new clothes. All pretty and beautiful, and brings out her best features, but they don't seem right. _What am I suppose to wear? _She caught herself thinking about Ryoma and mentally slapped herself. _So what if he doesn't have a girlfriend. He won't like someone as clumsy and useless as you. _(a/n: sorry, couldn't think of any words. Useless sounds kindda mean don't you think? Dx)

"Sakuno! What is happening to your room?!"

"Sorry grandmother! I'll clean it up after."

"Didn't you say you have most of your clothes in your other room? You _STILL_ have this much in here? How much clothes _do you have?"_

"Grandmother! I'll be fine! Why did you come into my room?"

"Well I just came in to tell you that I'm going out to coach this new tennis team. After that I will go out and eat with them, so I won't be home until late."

"Hai! Have a safe trip!"

"Arigatou Sakuno."

Sakuno smiled at her grandmother, and continued searching for her outfit. _I should get my friend here to help me. She would know what to wear. _She took out her cellphone and dialled a number.

"Moshi moshi? Is this Nanako-chan? Nanako-chan! This is an emergency. I need clothes! Come now! Yes. I will wait."

After Sakuno hung up, she smiled to herself and sat down. _What a weird day today. I could've swore I heard my grandmother over the phone._ "I wonder what Ryoma-kun is doing right now. Probably practicing tennis somewhere. She glanced at her cat-shaped clock. _Tick tock, tick tock_.

_Mmm.. It's only ten. Maybe I should sleep a bit. I got up extra early today after all._

* * *

_Pok pok pok pok._

Ryoma hit the ball against the wall again and again. "Cheh. This is boring. I need a live person to practice with. Can't wait until my match begins." Ryoma turned around and found himself face to face with his cousin.

"Ryoma-san."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to help that friend of mine. Remember the friend who was a singer? Her name is Rukia Shigue."

"So?"

"Well since you have nothing to do right now, I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Ano.. Well you don't seem to have anything to do, and I thought it might be good for you to get out of the house."

"Don't lie to me. What's the real reason?" Ryoma stared at her. "Tell me. Don't look away."

"All right! I'll tell you! I was suppose to help her chose an outfit for her date. I need to bring clothes over, and I need someone to carry some for me."

Ryoma smirked. "Can't do it yourself?"

"Well are you coming or not Ryoma. If you're not, then I'll just make two trips and make you late for your tennis match. After that, you will lose, and there won't be anymore matches in the future-"

"OKAY! I'll come. Let me change first." He rolled his eyes, and walked to his room.

"What am I? A servant?" He sighed. After he finished changing, he yelled, "I'm ready!"

"OKAY! MEET YOU AT THE CAR" His cousin yelled back. "OH! ALSO PLEASE TAKE THE CLOTHES ON THE SOFA BED."

"Bossy girl." Ryoma muttered, but did as his cousin said. _Whoa, these clothes are heavy! _Something caught his eye. _Isn't this the dress that Ryuzaki was wearing that time at the park? This shirt. I could've swore these were the same clothes._

When he got into the car, he decided to ask. "Where did you get these clothes?"

"Oh. Rukia paid me to shop for her. Since I had known her for a long time, I know all her sizes, and what suits her best."

"Mm."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

As the car zoomed by, Ryoma saw a poster. It was talking about a new Ponta flavoured juice. Normally, he would just look at it and continued walking, but this one is different.

New Apple Ponta! Buy it now, because it is as sweet as Rukia Shigue!

_Rukia Shigue..?_

"STOP THE CAR."

"EH?" _SCREECH. BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

"Now look at what you've done! The cars are honking at us. HEY! GET BACK INTO THE CAR! RYOMA-SAN!"

Ryoma ignored her and ran. _This is Ryuzaki Sakuno. Why does it say she's Rukia? Who the hell is in that picture? _A thought struck him. _What does Ryuzaki do for a living? _He took out his cellphone and phoned Sakuno.

* * *

RiiNG RiiNG RiiNG beep RiiNG

Without looking, she reached for her cellphone and flipped it open. Thinking it was Nanako, she didn't bother to say hello.

"Mmm. Do you have it with you?"

Silence.

"Eh? Moshi moshi?"

She glanced at the caller ID. It wasn't Nanako at all, but some strange number.

"Who is this?"

A deep voice shocked her, but what shocked her even more was what that voice said. "Ryoma."

"R-Ry-R-Ryoma-kun?!"

"Tell me. What's your job?"

"Eh? Ano.. My job is working in a flower shop." Sakuno blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Flower shop?"

"H-Hai! Flower shop."

"So you're not Rukia Shigue?"

"R-RUKIA?" Sakuno laughed nervously. "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing. Just saw a poster while my cousin was driving me to her friends house."

"A poster?" _Poster..poster..poster.. OH MY GOD! _She mentally hit herself. _I did a poster for Ponta apple juice! Of course he would notice! It's his favourite drink! What was I thinking!_

"Never mind. Ja ne."

Sakuno immediately dialled Nanako's number.

"Nanako-chan?"

"RYOMA! FINALLY YOU'RE BACK!"

"Ano.. Nanako-chan?!"

"Ah! Gomen! My cousin ran out all of a sudden."

"NANAKO-CHAN! Didn't I tell you that you must NEVER tell people I'm Rukia?"

"Yes. I didn't tell anyone."

"Ano.. But if you bring Ryoma-kun.. He knows me."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"Nanako-chan. Please. Tomo-chan screams enough. My ears are really sensitive."

"Gomenasai! I'll bring him back right away Sa- I mean Rukia-chan! I can't bring your clothes to you. Choose something yourself."

"Um.. Okay, and arigatou.." Sakuno started to say, but Nanako already hung up on her. _Whew. That was close! I never told a lie before. It feels so strange. Working in a flower shop? That's so stupid. What am I suppose to say to Ryoma-kun now when I see him? Which will be in about._. She glanced at the clock again. _One hour. _"Mmm." _WAIT. _**Rewind.**_ Did I just say __**ONE **__ hour? _"Oh my goodness! I'll just wear what I'm wearing right now. I have to hurry!"

After leaving a note for her grandmother (in case she comes back early), she left. _Maybe Ryoma-kun will be there earlier too! I could talk to him then. Today, I will confess when I see him._

--

**A/N:** Sorry for the mixup! Thanks to those people who pointed it out xD Or else my chapter two would not be there. Feel free to criticize, praise, comment, enjoy, tore up my story. But it would be best if not torn up..


	4. My Childhood Friend

**I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. The only thing I own is my plot.**

**A/N: **The next two chapter is going to be sad chapters. I feel so sad while thinking about it, but it's an important part of the story. I'm not sure if this is going to be a happy ending, but I will try to make it one. Sometimes stories don't turn out to be the way you wanted it. T.T" Forgive me Sakuno.. for being so mean to you.. read on to find out why..

And also, please ignore my spelling/grammar mistakes. I just found out that in every chapter, there's at least one mistake in there. Lots of typos, ex. typing "me" instead of "my". I tend to not pay attention to what I'm typing since I'm thinking about the plot.

**Summary:** It was now three years when Sakuno parted with Ryoma. How will they react when they see each other again?

**Chapter four: **My childhood friend.

_After leaving a note for her grandmother (in case she comes back early), she left. Maybe Ryoma-kun will be there earlier too! I could talk to him then. Today, I will confess when I see him.._

* * *

"EHH? I'm late?" Sakuno mentally smacked herself. _Why is the clock at home half an hour late!? It's not suppose to be like this! I'm suppose to go there and let everybody see that I am a mature, grown-up woman! Why.. why.. WHY did it turn out this way!_

Without looking, Sakuno ran as fast as she could. She didn't get very far though, before she bumped into someone. "Oof. Gomenasai!" Sakuno jumped up, and started to run again, but she felt a hand grab her. Scared, she stopped moving. "Let me go, or I will scream."

"Nya.. Are you Ryuzaki-san?"

Turning around, she stood face to face with the stranger. He was a head taller than her, with bright red hair, and an adorable face. "Eto.. I don't know any-" _Wait. Red hair. Do you remember any red hair guys? Red hair.. Eiji-senpai? _"Ano.. Eiji-senpai?"

"Nya! You ARE Ryuzaki-san! Ne, did you know that Ochibi (a/n: Sorry, not sure if it's spelled correctly) is going to have a game soon?"

As the excited senpai chatted on and on about Ryoma, his job, his life, and every single little detail about his life, Sakuno glanced at her watch.

"So now Sakuno-chan, I have learned my lesson. I will never go out with the girls that are-"

"AHHHHH!"

"What's wrong Sakuno-chan?!"

"AHH! Eiji-senpai! Gomenasai! I must hurry. I am late!"

"Where are you going Sakuno-chan?" Sakuno blinked. _When did he started to call me by Sakuno-chan?_

"To Ryoma-kun's tennis match. It's starting soon!"

"Nyaa! I'm going there myself. Mind if I join you?"

"Ahh! Iie. Please hurry!"

As Sakuno ran, she felt tears start to fill her eyes. _Baka. Sakuno, why can't you be early for once? No wonder everyone always looks at me this way. Clumsy girl. Baka, baka, BAKA. _Sakuno felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We're here."

"Ehh? Ahh. Oh.."

She turned so Eiji couldn't see her tears. She wiped them angrily and got mad at herself because she was so weak. Always forgiving and sweet, but at the same time, clumsy and late. If you have something precious, or fragile, you can count on Sakuno to drop it and shatter it. Sakuno had wanted to be strong. She _is_ strong in some ways. When people looked at her, they feel that she is a very confident girl, but on the inside, the shy little girl was still there. No matter how hard she tried to erase her shyness, she couldn't. Over the years through her childhood days, and school years, it had been with her, kept her company. It was also because of this shyness that she got bullied sometimes.

Sakuno stepped into the room (a/n: Stadium? Tennis court? Where do people play? I don't play tennis so I don't really know xDD), and spotted a collegue. Turning over to Eiji, she said, "Excuse me Eiji-senpai, demo can I leave for a few minutes? I saw a collegue or mine, and I have to give him something."

"Sure. Go ahead." Eiji stopped looking around, and stared at Sakuno.

"Arigatou.." Sakuno walked away, and felt Eiji watching her. She turned around, and tilted her head. "Is there something wrong Eiji-senpai?"

"Iie. I'll be here. Just go to your friend."

"Hai."

As Sakuno continued walking over to an unknown place, dodging people left and right, Eiji thought hard._ I'm pretty sure I saw her somewhere. I think I saw her on a poster in the shopping mall. If Sakuno didn't put her hair up, she would look exactly like that girl from the poster. Her name was.. Rukia Shigue._

"Kunisaki-san."

A boy turned around, and came face to face with Sakuno.

"Sakuno! I didn't know you would be here today. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you were coming either. And please don't call me by my first name. I don't know you that well. Well, for the song, I made some changes. I actually have it here with me. Here." Sakuno handed Kunisaki the lyrics with changes scribbled here and there. "Sorry if it's kind of messy. Best I could do for the moment. Ja ne."

Sakuno turned to leave, and for the second time that day, someone grabbed her hand. Turning around, she stared at him. "Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"No."

"Then can you let go."

"Why are you being so cold to me?"

"Just let me GO."

People around them start to look their way. Kunisaki let go of her, and she ran back to where Eiji was. "Who was that guy?" Eiji asked, out of curiosity.

"No one worth mentioning."

--FLASHBACK--

"What a great success. Rukia's song reached the top 100 as soon as it went out! Plus her other single went from number 94, to 45 in less than one week. Let's all go to that sushi place that just opened and celebrate!"

"HAI!"

Sakuno and the others went to the new sushi place, and as they were all having fun, Kunisaki asked Sakuno to come out. "Sakuno, can you come out? Your grandmother wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ehh? Demo.." Sakuno started to search her bag for her cellphone. Kunisaki saw, and quickly said, "She said she couldn't reach you on your cellphone."

"Oh."

She went out, and Kunisaki dragged her out of the store. "Wanna go somewhere?"

"Eh? Ano.. didn't my grandmother phone me?"

"No." he turned and stared at her. His dark blue eyes staring at her chocolate brown ones.

".. No? She didn't phone?"

"Nope. Just said it so you would get out."

"I'm going back in."

"No you're not. You are staying out here with me. Remember that day? You said that since I helped you, you will do anything to repay me."

Sakuno didn't say anything. She just stared at him, and she felt betrayed. "You know what I meant when I said I will do anything. Moving on, when you said my grandmother called earlier, did you KNOW how I felt? She's in the hospital right now. I'm worried that she might DIE! And here you are, telling me a LIE." She felt angry building up inside her. For the first time in her life, she had felt like she was strong, in control. "WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

This time, Kunisaki stayed silent. When Sakuno finished talking (a/n: more like screaming), he pushed her against a wall and pinned her there. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Feeling awkward now, rather than in control, Sakuno looked at the ground. "Let me go."

After what seemed like half an hour later, she finally looked up, and was shocked when something touched her lip. His hands started roaming over her body. She turned her head, and pushed him away from her. "What are you DOING?"

She ran as fast as she could, as if by running, she could leave all her bad memories behind._ Why did he kiss me and do those things to me? _She started to cry. _This isn't suppose to happen. I had thought that he would be the nicest of all the other guys._ That night, Sakuno vowed never to talk to Kunisaki unless absolutely necessary.

--END FLASHBACK--

"Game and match, Echizen. 6-2."

Sakuno cheered half-heartedly. There isn't any chance of talking to him, with all the fangirls screaming and surrounding him, so Sakuno thought she would leave.

As she walked out the door, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around, and saw a guy with a cap covering half of his face.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where this place is?" He handed her a map, and one spot was circled. Assuming that he wants to know where the place that was circled was, she said, "Walk straight, then when you get to that trafic light, just turn right and walk until you get there. It isn't that far."

She started to walk away, but she felt someone tap her on the shoulder again.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Um. I don't want to go to the park. I want to go to this place." He pointed to another spot, and Sakuno blinked. "Why do you need to go there?"

"My friend lives there. Can you tell me please."

".."

He looked up. "Please?"

"What is your name..?"

"Andrew."

Sakuno stared. "Where you in America?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. Does it matter? Who are you? Do I know you?"

"I'm Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki Sakuno."

_This is Andrew? The one that went to America? The one that said he loved me?!_

* * *

**A/N: **Haha. Isn't this a stranger chapter? xDD I might add a love triangle, since someone suggested it. Maybe not. Reviews?

(I am currently going through this whole story correcting my errors. Hopefully it will be error free..)

- CelestialChaos.x/


	5. Outer Pain

**I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. The only thing I own is my plot. I also don't own all the characters that ****isn't****from Prince of Tennis, like the manager and Sakuno's erm.. colleague, and "Andrew".**

Sorry for the confusion! My mind was wandering all over the place. Nope, I didn't want the twist with Andrew, or even Eiji appearing. I added him because I tried to make reviewers happy. To tell the truth, I don't really know who Andrew is either.. or how he popped up out of nowhere. Maybe I should stick to my plan for the next fic? I got another idea for RyoSaku fic. Keke. Hm.. Now how should I continue this..? and any songs I use, **they don't belong to me **obviously.

**Summary:** It was now three years when Sakuno parted with Ryoma. How will they react when they see each other again?

**Chapter five: **Outer Pain

It was now a week after Sakuno met Andrew. Eiji had to go to New York to do some business (a/n: Sorry. Had to get rid of all these distractions If people find the authors note in the middle of the story annoying, tell me. I won't do it anymore.), while Kunisaki quited his job since things were getting awkward between him and Sakuno. (a/n: What happened in the flashback was that Kunisaki was drunk, and he tried to rape her, but felt I was being mean to her.. so I left out a LOT of the details.) Ryoma didn't get a chance to talk to her during the tennis match, so he made Sakuno promise to come to the next match, which is in two days, and make it up, while Andrew is currently busy working. (a/n: Hm.. I was thinking and wondering about what his job should be about. I was thinking modeling, but you can fill in the blanks here. His job isn't that important..)

Sakuno was busy working too. "Miki-san, you told me to compose a song, and since I had some free time, I wrote one. I'm not sure if it's any good, since I don't compose much, but my friends really liked it."

"Ehh? Seriously? I wasn't expecting you to do anything! I was just joking!"

Sakuno blushed. "Ano.."

"Ne, let me see it. The other songs you wrote were pretty good. They just need polishing. What's this one about?"

"Ano.. It's in the song lyrics."

Sakuno watched as Miki read her lyrics. After a few minuets, she started humming the song. Sakuno held her breath, and wished she knew what Miki was thinking about. "Rukia, did you do this all by yourself?"

"Hai."

"Hontoni?"

"Hai.."

"This song is very nice. The melody is fine too. This is going to be great. Let me give this song to them. They will probably help you polish it even more. This song has feelings in it, unlike your other ones. What moved you to write this?"

".."

"Hm.." Miki laughed. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Just curious." She smiled, and went upstairs to find the director. When Miki came down, She drove Sakuno home, and after dropping her off, went home to reorganize Sakuno's schedule.

The next day, Sakuno went into the recording room to start recording her other songs. She was surprised to hear that she was suppose to record her new song too. "Demo, Miki-san just gave it to the director yesterday."

"Well, it's the directors orders. Don't want to get yelled at by him."

"Hai."

She turned to see if Miki-san is around, but she isn't. _I guess I'll have to ask Miki-san why I'm singing the new song later._

(a/n: Sorry. Tried to find a song, but can't.. So I'll just use one of the songs that I listen to :l Hopefully it will fit nicely into the story.)

**You know everything that I'm afraid of**

**You do everything I wish I did**

**Everybody wants you**

**Everybody loves you**

**I know, I should tell you how I feel**

**I wish everyone would disappear**

**Every time you call me I'm too scared to be me**

**And I'm to shy to say**

**Ohh, I got a crush on you**

**I hope you feel the way that I do**

**I get a rush when I'm with you**

**Ohh, I got a crush on you**

**A crush on you**

**You know, I'm the one that you can talk to**

**Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't wanna know**

**I just want to hold you**

**You say exactly how you feel about her**

**I wonder, could you ever think of me that way?**

**I got a crush on you**

**I hope you feel the way that I do**

**I get a rush when I'm with you**

**Ohh, I got a crush on you**

**A crush on you**

**Ohh, I wish I could tell somebody**

**But there's no one to talk to**

**Nobody knows I've got a crush on you**

**A crush on you**

**I got a crush**

**I got a crush**

**I got a crush on you**

**You say everything that no one says**

**But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel**

**I will always want you**

**I will always love you**

**I got a crush on you**

**I hope you feel the way that I do**

**I get a rush when I'm with you**

**Ohh, I got a crush on you**

**A crush on you**

**I got a crush on you**

**I hope you feel the way that I do**

**I get a rush when I'm with you**

**Ohh, I got a crush on you**

**I got a crush I got a crush on you**

**I got a crush**

**I got a crush, baby**

**I got a crush on you**

**got a crush on you..**

Sakuno finished singing, and everyone stared at her. She felt uncomfortable. "Ano.. Is something wrong?" She finally asked.

"Iie.." They answered.

"Then can I go now? I have to go somewhere."

"Oh. Yeah. You can go now."

Still uncomfortable, she quickly walked out of the room. It was night time now, and Sakuno was tired. Ryoma's tennis match is tomorrow. She must get ready and be on time. Soon, she drifted off to sleep..

* * *

The day of Ryoma's tennis match is finally here. Sakuno got ready three hours early, and walked to the tennis courts (a/n: I still don't know if its a stadium or a room or something else Dx Can someone reply to me?). Thinking that no one would come here this early, she lay down on a bench, and closed her eyes. When the match is close to starting, people would shout and scream, and the screams would tell her to wake up.

"Oi."

Sakuno opened her eyes in surprise. "EHH?" She turned to see who was talking to her. "Ryoma-kun?!" Her attempts at trying to sit up failed. Somehow, she can not get up. She blushed.

Ryoma smiled at the sight of her. He offered her his hand, and pulled her up. Still blushing, she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes?" She looked up.

"Move over."

"Um.. Okay."

Sakuno scooted over, and made room for Ryoma. "Eto.. Why are you so early today?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always early. You're just late. That's why you didn't see me last time."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while. Sakuno tried to look at Ryoma without him noticing, but his eyes were alert to every movement, and she gave up. Meanwhile, Ryoma just stared at Sakuno. "Ryoma-kun, ano.. can you stop staring at me like that?"

"Yadda."

"Mou!" Sakuno sighed and turned her head to look at him. "Ryoma-kun, I-" She stopped when Ryoma suddenly leaned in. "Eh?" Ryoma kept staring at her, and slowly, the distance between them gets shorter and shorter until they are only an inch apart. Still frozen, Sakuno's eyes widened as she slowly thought about what was happening. _Ryoma-kun.. is going to kiss me?! ME?_

"RYOMA-SAMA!"

Ryoma groaned in frustration and leaned back. He was so close to kissing Sakuno. So very close. Why do the stupid fangirls have to interrupt NOW? He sighed. "Ryuzaki. you better run."

Sakuno blinked, look at the group of fangirls running towards them, and stood up. "See you later then." Then she ran. _Was Ryoma-kun really going to kiss me? Or was he doing something else? Was there something in my hair, and he was only leaning in to pull it out? Or did he want to.. AHHH! This is so confusing._

Half an hour later, Ryoma's match was over, and as usual, Ryoma won. Sakuno escaped to the bathroom before Ryoma could see her. She want to practice what she was going to say to Ryoma, so that she doesn't stutter in front of him. "Ara, look who's here." Five girls walked in, and blocked the enterance.

Sakuno looked at the door in confusion. "Do I know you guys?"

"Of course not. What's important is that we know you, and we want you to stay away from our Ryoma-sama. If you don't, then we will punish you."

"You can't stop me from talking to Ryoma-kun!"

"Ryoma-_kun_?" The girl frowned. "Let's teach her a lesson."

One of the girls had an innocent look on her face. She slapped Sakuno and said, "Oops. Sorry. My hand slipped." Another girl punched Sakuno until she was on the ground, covered in bruises. "Remember. STAY AWAY FROM RYOMA-SAMA, OR ELSE!"

"No. I won't."

"What did you say?"

"I won't stay away from him.."

"Then we'll MAKE YOU."

They continued to punch and kick her until she couldn't stand up anymore. "You better stay away, or your pretty little face will be ruined by my knife." The leader took out a knife from her pockets and flashed it at Sakuno. "Poor girl. You wouldn't want your face scratched now, do you?" Sakuno stayed silent. She doesn't have enough energy to blink, let alone saying something. The five girls finally left, and Sakuno laid there on the floor of the bathroom. Tears start to drop as she tried to get up. Suddenly, she felt strong arms host her up, and carried her, bridal style. She felt tired. So very tired. She closed her eyes, and knew no more..


	6. Inner Pain

**I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. The only thing I own is my plot, and Andrew. The other characters are. not. mine! **

Sorry for the late update! I was busy doing other things like finals and projects.. and of course.. im just being lazy XD i was planning to finish this lyk a week ago i suppose the lazy part of me took over. Sorry!! and erm.. enjoy! Ohh!! And thank you to all those who reviewed my story!! gives milk and cookies to the reviewers sowwie for the OCCness (if u didn't like it) Dx

**Summary:** It was now three years when Sakuno parted with Ryoma. How will they react when they see each other again?

**Chapter six: **Inner Pain

Blackness. sakuno could hear someone talking, but she was tired, and sleepy. She tried to speak, but her mouth isn't obeying. She wanted to listen to those voices, but she didn't understand what they were talking about. Ahh.. So sleepy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ryoma went to visit the hospital to visit Sakuno. On the way there, he brought flowers. His father had insisted that he bring flowers, and if he didn't he would bring out all his baby pictures. "Baka oyaji." He muttered. As he was putting the flowers in a vase, he heard a sound.

"Mmm.."

Ryoma turned, and saw Sakuno blinking. "Oi Ryuzaki. You awake?"

"Ehh? R-Ryoma-kun! Um.. What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Sakuno blinked, and yawned. "I don't really know.. I can't see properly."

Ryoma was instantly alert. "Can't see properly? What do you mean?"

"Everything is just so dark. I feel like my eyes are glued shut together."

"Ahh."

Ryoma turned on the lights, and gave her a cup of water. "Drink it."

"H-Hai.."

They sat in silence for a while. A nurse came in, and she squealed."EEEEEKK! Are you THE Ryoma Echizen? The PRINCE of tennis?"

"..."

"EEEEEEK!"

Another nurse came in, and said, "Stop it. You're bothering the patients."

"Gomen! It's just... EEEEEEEK!" She rushed out, and continued squealing.

"Sorry for bothering you. She is always like that. Really sorry Miss Rukia."

"Iie. It's fine." Sakuno smiled, then froze. She turned and looked at Ryoma. Her eyes widened. "Ano.."

"I'll leave now, Miss Rukia."

Sakuno nodded, and cringed. What's going to happen now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ryoma's PoV**

Miss Rukia? Who the hell is that? Then he glanced at Sakuno, and she smiled.

"Iie. It's fine."

Ryoma sat there, confused. He stared at Sakuno, and he saw her eyes widen. "Ano.."

Ryoma lifted his head to star at the nurse. The nurse seems uncomfortable standing there. "I'll leave now, Miss Rukia."

Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. Who the hell is Rukia? Rukia.. Rukia Shigue? He closed his eyes, and sighed. "Care to explain?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakuno's PoV**

"Care to explain?"

"Ano..!"

She cursed whoever sent her to the hospital, and said her name was Rukia. (a/n: I know.. very OOC.. but that's okay right?)

Ryoma sighed again. Suddenly he looked very tired. "I'm assuming the nurse was talking to you, because you answered her, and there's nobody else here. So _Rukia. _Why don't you tell me the truth?"

Sakuno mentally cursed the nurse when Ryoma said _Rukia_. Defeated, she told him the whole story, starting with how after she had graduated, she took an interest in singing, and Tomo-chan had said she has talent, so she got dragged to this place, and she sang for the judges. At first, she thought it was nothing, but what she didn't know was that there was someone important listening, and she got chose to go to the company. There, she met a lot of people, but her parents didn't like her job, so she had to hide her identity. She chose Rukia Shigue as her stage name, while remaining Sakuno Ryuzaki when off stage.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Did you think that I would tell it to everybody? Is that what you thought? What other secrets do you have?"

"NO! Ryoma-kun! I.. I didn't tell anyone.. about.. about singing. I know you won't tell anyone, but.. I.. Ryoma-kun.."

"Okay! Stop. Don't cry. I'll come again tomorrow. Have to do something. Ja."

Sakuno felt her heart shatter once again. _Why do I always somehow make Ryoma-kun hate me? Why? _She turned to face the wall, and cried softly. "Why does all the bad things happen to me?" She whispered.

Ryoma was outside the door. He felt.. betrayed. Sakuno had told him a lie. Working at a flower shop? What a joke. Then he head someone crying. He can barely hear it, but someone's crying. He listened through the door. Turns out that the person crying was none other than Sakuno. He hurried to the elevator, and went home.

_Tomorrow, _He vowed. _Tomorrow, I'll fine out who did this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma walked into the room, to find Sakuno standing up and walking around.

"Ohh. Ryoma-kun. Hello.."

"When are you leaving the hospital?"

"Tomorrow."

"I see. What happened to you?"

Sakuno laughed nervously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean who did this to you."

"It's okay. I'm not really that injured.."

Ryoma grabbed Sakunos wrist. "Tell me." His eyes were dangerous. It looked like he was about to kill.

"Ryoma-kun.."

"Ryuzaki. You better tell me. Or do you want me to find a detective?"

"No! Ryoma-kun.. It's nothing. Really."

"Tell me. If they leave a scar anywhere, I swear I'll.."

"Ryoma-kun.. It's really okay. Don't go after them. Onegai."

Silence.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma appeared to be thinking hard. "Ne, Ryuzaki. I won't search for them if you will do something."

"What is it?"

"All you have to do is promise me one thing."

"What do I have to promise you?"

"Promise me that you won't tell me lies anymore."

Sakuno gulped. "Okay."

Ryoma seem to relax after hearing her promise. "You're leaving the hospital tomorrow right?"

"Hai."

"Your grandmother asked me to pick you up. I'll be back tomorrow."

Finally the day came. Sakuno can finally get out of the hospital, which is not filled with screaming nurses. Her ears hurt. She was surprised she was not deaf, since the screaming volume increased as Ryoma came in. Sakuno winced.

Ryoma noticed her wincing, and demanded the nurses to be quiet. He has bodyguards surrounding him, and when he finally reached Sakuno, he stopped. "Did you pack everything?"

"Hai."

Ryoma signalled to one of the guards, and the guard took Sakunos things. "Common. Your grandmother is going to yell at me for bringing you home late." He grabbed her hand, and dragged her out. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes was watching their every movement. "Sakuno RYUZAKI! You will die for touching my prince."

Sakuno sat in Ryomas car, and suddenly, she spoke, breaking the silence. "Ryoma-kun, can we walk a little bit? I want to stop at that park over there. There's no more fangirls."

"Hmm? Sure."

The car stopped, and they got out. "Ryuzaki, I'll leave your stuff in the car. Toni will bring it to your house. Or do you want it with you?"

"Oh.. It doesn't matter."

"Kay."

Ryoma started walking, and as usual, Sakuno followed. When they almost reached Sakunos' home, Ryoma felt someone grab his hoodie. He turned around. "What?"

"I.. I.. Ano.. I w-want to.. to s-s-say s-some-something."

"Why are you stuttering so much?"

"..."

"Well what is it? What did you want to tell me?"

"I.. I.. um.. I think.."

"You think..?"

"Um.."

Starting to lose his patience, he took a deep breath. "Yes? What is it?"

"I.. I th-think that I.. I l-lo-l-love y-you."

Sakuno stared at the ground. She shut her eyes tightly. _Why did I just do?!_

"Gomen."

"..." He sighed. "Look, if you're confused, I won't blame you. I know that I saved you, and all, but that doesn't mean I like you."

Ryoma looked away.

"Um.. Sorry for causing trouble.. and.. thanks for walking me home. Bye."

Sakuno ran past Ryoma, and hurried to her door. Her hands shook as she tried to open her door. After five minuets, she finally got the door open. She ran inside and went straight to her bedroom. She wiped her tears, and hugged her teddy bear. _Did that really happen to me? Did I really confess to him? And got.. rejected?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: dun dun dun!! What a twist

this is suppose to be sad, but somehow i couldn't get into details.. and so it lost it's importance. I'll work hard in the next chapter tho! I'll make it sad.. or pointless.. WML!

**mikihinna: **Keke. Thank yoos!

**Miyuki Meiru: **Yes it is! You know who saved her now XD

**JuniperScaymoore: **i luff ur review! 3 Oo were u too lazy to log in? and yah.. i don't think a triangle is good either xD

**Otakugal: **Im trying to update as soon as i can

**TrAinXIII13: **keke. I don't think its that good xD Chapter 5 seems kindda weird. Still. Thxz!

**christina: **Keke. thxz.

**kataragirl11: **yup.. its beautiful.. but not in this chapter XD please dont kill me. I'll make it better! and your dreams come tru! its ryoma :3


	7. Goodbye Ryoma

**I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. If I DID, it would be a happily ever after :3**

**JuniperScaymoore: **Roflmfaooo. That's okay. I'm lazy too.. but isn't it hard to keep typing ur name, and email again and again when you can just type it once? Still. w/e. xD Lol. im still laffing. XDD roflmfaoo. my sad mood is gone XD I think I'll take a break b4 writing this XD Oh.. one of the reasons why I was saying that chap 6 is suppose to be sad is her thoughts and stuff.. but i was in a hurry so i didn't rly.. put much detail again.

**To all the other reviewers: Sorry. I'll reply to it at the end. I was just laffing so hard that I MUST reply to this one in the before part of the story.**

**Summary:** It was now three years when Sakuno parted with Ryoma. How will they react when they see each other again?

**Chapter seven: **Goodbye Ryoma

Sakuno stayed in her bedroom for the whole day. She didn't even cared when her grandmother came in and told her that she made her favourite food. She just shrugged, and snuggled closer with her tear stained teddy bear. Finally, her grandmother couldn't stand the silence, and yelled at her. Sakunos' only response was, "Gomen. I'm not hungry."

_What in the world happened to Sakuno? I must talk with Miki. _Sumire walked out of the room, and walked downstairs. Just when she was about to pick up the phone and phone Miki, it rang. Surprised, Sumire dropped the book she was carrying._ I wonder, who can it be? _She glanced at the clock. _It's already so late. Hm.. Might as well pick up the phone and find out._

"Hello, Ryuzaki residence."

"Mother. Long time no talk."

Sumires' eyes widened, and she almost dropped the phone.

"Kai?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_I'm sorry Sakuno. _Ryoma stood outside Sakunos' house, and watched as Sumire went in. _It's the only way to keep you safe. _Ryoma's face showed pain. He slowly turned away, and walked home. For the first time in his life, something mattered to him more than tennis. He had always thought that tennis was his life, but he was wrong. As he walked, the streetlights flickered on. _Sakuno. Please. Just be safe._

The next day, when Sumire went to check her granddaughter, she noticed that Sakuno finally fell asleep. _Better not wake her up._

"Grandmother."

"Eh? You weren't sleeping after all. Yes? What is it?"

"Can you phone Miki-san and tell her that I want to take a break?"

"Sure.. For how long?"

"A week, a month. I don't know."

"Sakuno. What happened?"

Sumire didn't get an answer back, and didn't bother asking twice. She phoned Miki, and tried to pass on the message. Miki wasn't home, so Sumire just hung up. "SAKUNO. I'M GOING OUT FOR A BIT!" Then after writing a note to remind her that she won't be back for dinner, she left. It was an hour later when she finally remembered that she has to tell Sakuno something. _Ahh.. How stupid of me. I KNEW I forgot something. I'll just tell her tomorrow. Hm.. I'll write a note to remind myself._

Meanwhile, at home, Sakuno read the note, and left the house. She kept walking. She has no idea where she'll end up, but she felt better walking around than sleeping in her bed all day. Sleeping too much is making her dizzy. After a while, Sakuno felt tired, and stopped to rest, wondering where in the world did she walk to. She looked around, and saw that she was at her old school, Seishun Gakuen. It was still there, and everything looked the same. It seemed like she travel back in time. She remembered all the times she followed Ryoma around, like a puppy following its owner. The only difference is that the owner cares about the puppy, but she doubt Ryoma had ever cared for her. She felt her tears threatening to fall, and wiped it before it falls.

She remembered all the good times and the bad times with Ryoma. There wasn't much bad times, since she thought that everything Ryoma did to her was good. She thought about the time he saved her from his fangirls, and that time when Ryoma leaned in on her. She still haven't figured out if he was trying to kiss her or not, but now, she realized that it was probably not a kiss.

Then, she remembered the songs that she wrote. She spent nights trying to write it. Instead of sleeping, she would remember the times when Ryoma was there, and write down her feelings. When the interviewers came and asked her questions about her life, and relationships, she would always respond, "I loved him for a really long time, but he may have forgotten all about me." Whenever people asked her out on a date, she always refused. For three years, she was the unobtainable prize for males all around the world (since she travels all around the world).

She kept walking, and found the tennis courts. She closed her eyes, and smiled. She could remember the sound of tennis balls and racquets. She opened her eyes, and after looking around for one final time, she went home. _I know that Ryoma-kun is really important to me, but my friends and family are too, and I have worried them enough. Ryoma Echizen. I will always love you in my own way, and I will watch your every match, but you won't see me ever again. I will not appear in front of you anymore._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The next day..

"NANI?"

"Shh. Sakuno, I know this is sudden, but please, keep your voice down."

"Grandmother! My dad is coming today in about an hour and you didn't even tell me?! Do you know how much I HATE him?"

"Sakuno. Hate is a strong word."

"Gomen, but hate is not strong ENOUGH."

Sakuno was having a bad day. Her dad was coming, and she doesn't like it. "Grandmother. The only time he talks to me is when something BAD is going to happen to me. Remember last time when he talked, he almost made me lost my career as a singer?!"

"I'm sorry Sakuno, but I forgot to tell you yesterday."

Sakuno growled (a/n: I know. very OCC XD), and the phone rang. Sumire went to answer to phone, and Sakuno stormed upstairs and slammed her door. There is no was of escaping now. Her dad was on his way here, and he would be here any minuet.

_CLACK_

The sound of doors opening. Sakuno frowned. She glanced at the clock, and noticed that he was earlier than usual. "SAKUNO. WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sighing, she went downstairs. She avoided eye contact with her father, and sat furthest away from him.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you greet you dad?"

"Just answer my question."

Sumire interrupted, "I'll go make some tea."

"Thank you mother."

Sumire left the room, and silence surrounded the father and daughter.

"So, how is my daughter doing?"

"I said, just ANSWER my question."

He sighed. "I want you to come to Canada with me. My new company is there, and I want you to know how things work. You will still be able to sing, and do concerts, but most of the time will be learning how the company works."

"Canada?"

"Yes. The weather there isn't as hot. Your mother wishes you to come."

"My mother?"

"Yes. She is currently.." His voice cracked. "Currently in the hospital. She wants you to talk to her. It is also one of the other reasons I want you to come to Canada."

".."

_Should I go? This place is full of memories. Maybe with a new place, I can finally forget about him. My English is getting better, so communicating wouldn't be a problem. I can still sing. I already know half of the company things, so I can skip some days. These painful memories are just too much._

"So, will you come?"

"Yes. I'll go to Canada."

_CRASH CLANG_

"Grandmother? What's wrong?"

"You are leaving?"

Sakuno nodded. "Yes, but it will only be for a few months." She lied. Sakuno stared at her father, and he got the message. He didn't say anything, and just watched them.

"When are you leaving?"

"We will be leaving the day after tomorrow." Kai replied (Sakuno's father).

Sumire stared at her son. "Sakuno, what about your concerts?"

Sakuno took a deep breath. "I was just going to tell Miki-san to cancel it. It was only one concert. There is an interview tomorrow though, and its live, so I'm not sure if I can cancel that one too."

"Ahh. You've made up your mind?"

"Hai."

Sumire thought about Ryoma, and how happy she was when she met him. Sakuno had told her every single detail. It doesn't matter if it's important or not. From what he was wearing, to what his car looks like. She didn't leave out one detail. _Sakuno. Is it okay for you to leave Ryoma?_

Sakuno noticed her grandmother staring at her. "Um.. I'll call Miki-san now." She looked at her father. Kai nodded and said, "Then I'll be leaving. I'll come back the day after tomorrow to pick Sakuno up." With that, he left.

Sakuno took the phone up to her room, and dialled Mikis' number. (a/n: Sorry. I'm being lazy.. so I'm not going to type what they are talking about. I'll just give you a general idea.)

The phone rang, and Miki rushed to answer it. She was surprised when when the caller ID showed that it was Sakuno, since she never phone Miki before. She picked up the phone, expecting a "Hello" or a "Please help me", but what Sakuno said as soon as Miki picked up the phone was, "I'll be leaving. Please cancel the concert, and try to cancel the interview."

Shocked, Miki just stood there, until finally she can speak again. Miki asked Sakuno where she was going, when, and why. Sakuno answered saying that she will be going to Canada the day after tomorrow to visit her mother in the hospital. They chatted about some other things, like what to do with the unfinished recordings, and the song that Sakuno was halfway done composing. Finally, they hung up, and Miki was still in shock. After sitting there for five minuets, she became somewhat calmer. She phoned and cancelled all the concerts in the future, and interviews. There was only one that she couldn't cancel, and it was the live interview. Miki took out her cellphone and texted Sakuno, telling her not to worry about the concerts anymore, but she has to go to the live interview tomorrow. _Oh my. What a stressful day._

_**The next day..**_

Sakuno woke up, and got the text. She had already packed most of her things, but she still have at least half of the clothes left. _I guess I'll just choose something from my other wardrobe and wear it to the interview. _An hour later, she was ready. She left a note for her grandmother (because her grandmother left already), and got into the car. The driver had taken the day off, so Sakuno drove (a/n: obviously.. XD). She got into the conference room, and was swarmed by fans and reporters. The guards helped clear a path for her, and she thanked them. The chaos has started.

_**At Ryomas' house..**_

Ryoma was still thinking about Sakuno. It didn't matter to him that Sakuno probably hated him. All he wanted was her safety. He turned on the television, only to find Sakuno on the T.V., having an interview. He turned the volume up.

"Rukia, is it true that you have cancelled the concerts?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us a bit about the person you love?"

Sakuno laughed. "I don't really know how to answer that question."

"Nobody ever knew your real name. All we know is your stage name. Can you tell us what your real name is?"

"Sorry. I promised that I can't tell."

"I heard that you and the model, Andrew, had an intimate relationship? Is that true?"

"I had known Andrew since we were little. He is one of my best friends."

"Why did you cancel the concerts?"

"I cancelled them because I will be leaving Japan."

The reports murmured, while the fans screamed. "NOO! DON'T LEAVE!"

"You will be leaving Japan?"

"Yes."

"When will you leave?"

"I'll leave tomorrow."

"Where are you going? And when will you come back?"

"I will be going to Canada," Sakuno paused. "When will I come back?" She took a deep breath, and hoped that her grandmother wasn't watching the television, or at least watching the interview. "I have decided yesterday that I won't return to Japan anymore."

"What? Why? Will you still sing in Canada?"

"Haha. Sorry. I will sing, but occasionally. I have some family matters to attend to." Sakuno had purposely avoided the other questions. She didn't feel like talking about it.

"So you will never return to Japan again?"

"Nope. At least I don't think so, but if I do, it's probably for visiting. I won't be staying in Japan for long periods of time."

Ryoma almost chocked on his ponta. _Sakuno leaving, and never coming back? Is it because of me?_

Two hours later, Sakuno was finally home. "Mou. What a tiring interview." She didn't bother changing her clothes. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.

Ryoma had a hard time sleeping. He turned this way and that, but he was still no satisfied. _I need to go to sleep soon, but I can't. I should've never turned on the television. _That night, he made a decision about what he would do. After making it, he felt better, and slowly fell asleep, entering the dreamland..

_**The day that Sakuno is leaving Japan..**_

A lot of fans were there, but they couldn't find Rukia. They looked everywhere in the airport, but they just couldn't find her. It was as if she wasn't here at all! But she was. She was in a disguise.

Sumire had told her to take the private jet with her father, but she refused (a/n: Yes, I know. A private jet? Yes. They are rich, or at least her father is.). Sakuno had said that she wanted to be near all the ordinary people. She wanted to be like all of them once more. She wanted to blend in. Sumire finally agreed, and phoned Kai, explaining Sakunos' wish. Kai agreed after Sakuno spoke to him on the phone. Sakuno hugged Sumire one last time, and Sumires' eyes were watery.

"Grandmother, I'll come back to visit you. Don't be sad, or else you would make me cry."

Sumire smiled. There was still one thing that she was wondering about. "Ne Sakuno."

"Hm?"

"What happened to Ryoma? Did you forget all about him? Did you tell him that you were leaving?"

Sakuno looked at the ground. "Grandmother. Nothing happened to him. I didn't tell him anything. I knew a long time ago that he wouldn't care."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Grandmother. Remember I told you that I loved him?"

"Yes."

"I told him. I just blurted it out without thinking, and he rejected me. I have moved on."

"Was it that night when you refused to come out of your room?"

"Yes. Then I realized that you were worried, and so was Miki-san, and all my friends. I don't want them to worry about me anymore. I know that I can't forget Ryoma-kun, and I also know that I can't just suddenly hate him, so I decided that I will continue to support him, but he won't ever be able to see me again. Maybe, just maybe, little by little, I can forget about him."

Sumire smiled. _Sakuno is growing up. She's not the same anymore. _"Sakuno, you are becoming a woman."

"What do you mean?! I AM one."

"You may look like one, but inside, you're just a girl."

"Mou!"

"Can the passengers leaving for Canada please go to gate 3B. Gate 3B for the passengers leaving for Canada."

"That's your plane Sakuno." Sumire hugged her granddaughter tightly. "Come visit often. I'll miss you."

"I will, and I will write letters and phone you!"

Sakuno waved to grandmother, and started walking towards her airplane. Gate 3B came into view, and a bunch of fans were there. "I don't see Rukia anywhere! Where is she? I wanted to give her a gift!"

Sakuno smiled. She recognized some people. They had supported her when she was new, and they also supported her when she was in a mess. The good times and the bad times as a singer, they were always there for her. It didn't matter to them that she made mistakes. A long time ago, when she asked them why they continued to support her when she makes so many mistakes, they replied, "Everyone makes mistakes. Friends support each other right?"

Somehow over the years, they had became a part of her daily life. Wherever she goes, they follow. If she won an award, they share her joy. When she was sad because of her mistakes, or her personal life, they share her grief. Sakunos' other friends had said that fans are annoying. Following them wherever they go, but Sakuno thought differently. For the first time, she realized that they loved her as family, as friends, and she realized that she loved them too. She was an idol to them, but they were family to her. She wanted to hug them, and tell them, but she can't. Instead, she phoned her grandmother, and told her to do one last thing for her. Sumire agreed, and Sakuno felt lucky to have such people surrounding her.

"Excuse me, the fans in gate 3B, there is a message for you. The message said, 'Thank you for all your support over the years. I will not ever forget you, and sorry for leaving so suddenly.' the message was from Rukia Shigue."

Some of the fans cried, and Sakuno thanked her grandmother for doing the last favour (a/n: Sakuno didn't really talk to her grandmother. She thanked Sumire in her head). With one last glance, she walked towards the gate.

_Goodbye Ryoma. I wish you happiness._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**a/n: **Finally finished it! I believe this will be the longest chapter EVER. this is to make up for the long time you had to wait xD (and also because i don't have sku anymore). Now that the chapter is over, idc about grammer and correct spelling nemore. (sorry. too much msn language? XD)

**mikihinna: **You will find out why. There's hints in this chapter, but next chapter will be clearer.

**TrAinXIII13: **Sorry. No more Andrew XD

**Miyuki Meiru: **lol. but voodoo dolls are meant to hurt people XD and didn't he already rejected her? The reason will be in the next chappiee :D

**Otakugal: **Keke. She kindda did move on. Not rly, but kindda.

WOOT. Almost everyone hates Ryoma now. Mission accomplished :D. lol. jk. Oopsies. I think Ryoma is mad at me because everyone is mad at him. At least you all supported Sakuno :D

LitoJeLLo.x


	8. Decisions

**I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. If I DID, it would be a happily ever after :3 too lazy. just copied from chapter 7**

What? No one said that i updated really fast? Dx and i just realized.. i desperately need a proof reader, because of my grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes and just plain typos.

**red-jello04: **I know! Dx I just read it over, and I was shocked XD Oh well. at least you get the story plot

**JuniperScaymoore: **Beta is making me confused XD and erm.. I don't think she'll learn French XD :claps: Yay! you logged in! Gives milk and cookies

**Dera sin: **Its not the ending yet!!

**Now I'm getting lazy again. I'll reply to the other reviews at the bottom of the page. FankQQz for the support :D**

**Summary:** It was now three years when Sakuno parted with Ryoma. How will they react when they see each other again?

**Chapter eight: **Decisions

_**From chapter seven..**_

"Excuse me, the fans in gate 3B, there is a message for you. The message said, 'Thank you for all your support over the years. I will not ever forget you, and sorry for leaving so suddenly.' the message was from Rukia Shigue."

Some of the fans cried, and Sakuno thanked her grandmother for doing the last favour (a/n: Sakuno didn't really talk to her grandmother. She thanked Sumire in her head). With one last glance, she walked towards the gate.

_Goodbye Ryoma. I wish you happiness._

**Early in the morning at Ryomas house.. **(a/n: Erm.. early as in Sakuno isn't at the airport yet.)

Ring Ring Ring DING.

Ryoma woke up for the fifth time to find his alarm clock ringing AGAIN. _Stupid alarm clock. _He turned and looked at the time. _8:15 am. _He groaned. Why did I set my alarm on a Sunday? Then he slowly remembered the past few days. _Sakuno. _He jumped up, and cursed himself for forgetting that today was the day Sakuno was leaving. He paused, and thought over his decision again. _Should I? After all, all I ever wanted was for her to be safe. _He remembered the day in the washroom. She was laying on the floor, obviously in pain. _Sakunos' plane leave at 3:00 pm. I should have enough time to have a tennis match, and walk around. _He quickly changed, and went to his father for a game.

After the game, he felt refreshed, but he still haven't made up his mind about the decision yet. After taking a shower, he went downstairs to eat. While eating, he remembered the day he walked Sakuno home. He remembered her saying that she loves him. At that time, he felt really happy. He had almost said I love you back to her, but then he saw the bruises that were on her arm. As much as it pains him, he said, "Gomen." When Sakuno didn't say anything, he had chosen to hurt her even more by saying, "Look, if you're confused, I won't blame you. I know that I saved you, and all, but that doesn't mean I like you." He watched as Sakuno tensed, and she started to fidget. At that time, he was thinking, _I'm sorry. I don't think you will ever forgive me. I.. love you._

He remembered the school years, and how Sakuno was always there for him. When he won a tennis match, she would be the first one to congratulate him. Somehow, they always sat beside each other, and had the same classes. He had grown use to Sakuno, and later, when they chased after their dreams, and went separate paths, he realized that he needed her. Without her, he felt empty, and just as he was growing use to being by himself, she appeared in front of him again. He had to thank his cat for that. As he thought about the times with Sakuno more and more, he made a decision. He ran upstairs to change, and he ran out the door.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_**Meanwhile, Sakuno at the airport, walking closer and closer to the gate..**_

Sakuno smiled. She felt lucky to have such close family and friends. Of course, her fans were there too. She suddenly remembered that she has something to do before going in. She took out her cellphone and texted her friends to tell them that she's Rukia. Immediately, they texted back. Some of the knew already, and some of them were shocked, but all of them have one thing in common. _"Have a safe trip, and don't forget to come back to visit." _She wondered if she would ever come back to visit. Glancing at the time on her cellphone, she sneezed, and pressed a button. _Ahh. Don't tell me I caught a cold! Hm.. I wonder what button I pressed. _She saw Ryomas number. She had forgotten to text him. She told him that she's leaving Japan, but didn't bother telling him about her being Rukia, since he knew already.

There's no point in hiding anything now. She'll be gone, and they will eventually forget about her. Memories never last long. New things happen, and they forget the old things. Only Sakuno remembers everything. The people around her in university, high school, first grade. Everything. Sighing, she turned her cellphone off. Lining up, she glanced around. There were lots of interesting decorations. Blue fish-like shapes with transparent wings on them. _How cute. _Someone bumped into her, and her plane ticket fell.

"Ah! Gomen."

"Oh. Haha. It's okay."

She watched as he picked up her passport and plane ticket.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He turned and rushed off. Sakuno giggled. _Maybe he's rushing off to bump into someone else again._

After five minuets, she was the second person in line. Humming, she looked towards her fans. Some were still crying. _Is my short letter THAT moving? Ahh. Makes me want to go there and hug them. Too tempting. I guess I have to look away. _But her eyes couldn't look away. Just as she was about to walk towards them, the woman called her name. She turned, and gave her the ticket.

"WAIT!"

Sakuno froze. She turned to look at the person who shouted. Some fans squealed, while others stare in silence. Then, absolute silence. The only sound you could hear was the _tick tock _ of the huge clock up against the wall.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno whispered.

Some people ran towards them to see what's going on. Ryoma stood there, hands on his knee-caps panting. He glanced up. Sakuno stared at him. He stared back. Then chaos stuck. Some fans began running towards him, causing an angry mob-like group. Another group of fans, whom followed Ryoma when he was running to the airport, were also running towards him. Ryoma started running towards Sakuno, which caused both group of fans to chase after him. The people in the line-up were baffled, and some looked angry.

"Sakuno.. I.." Ryoma panted.

Sakunos' eyes widened. Due to the shock, she did not realized that Ryoma just called her by her first name instead of Ryuzaki. "Ryoma-kun. Why are you here?"

"I.. I came.. to.."

"Did you come here to talk about the message (a/n: Keke. the cellphone message :D) that I sent you? Well, it's true."

"No." Ryoma finally stopped panting. He turned around, "Stop following me. Don't come any closer. No I'm not giving autographs. No I'm not here play a tennis match. If you come any closer, I'll get the guards."

Sakuno blinked. _What is he doing? Why is he talking to the fans like that?_

Ryoma turned to look at her, and he grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

"Ryoma-sama! Don't leave!"

"RYOMA-SAMA! Please accept this gift!"

"DON'T TOUCH MY RYOMA-SAMA!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _YOUR _RYOMA-SAMA! He's _MY _Ryoma-sama!"

And on and on the argument goes, until finally..

"SHUT UP."

Everyone stared at Ryoma. "Just shut up." He started to run, dragging Sakuno behind him.

"Hurry up."

"Hai." Sakuno looked at the suddenly-very-interesting floor tiles. Having no other choice, except running with Ryoma, she ran. Then Sakuno remembered something. "Ano! Ryoma-kun! I have to go on that airplane! I can't miss it!"

They had already ran out of the airport, and Ryoma didn't respond, but he did slow down a bit. He looked around. _I wonder if he's searching for a quiet place._

"It'll be quick. You will get on your airplane. Don't worry."

"Um.. Okay."

Ryoma stopped in front of a big tree (a/n: What kind of tree should it be? Hm.. How about cherry blossoms? :D Sakura ) He turned to face Sakuno, and continued to stare at her until she felt uncomfortable. "Um.. My plane."

Ryoma blinked. "Right. So, can you tell me why you're leaving?"

"I wanted to." Sakuno broke the eye contact.

"You promised me not to lie to me anymore."

".."

"Tell me. Or I will not let you go, and you will miss your plane."

"Ah! Mou. Fine. I'm going because of family problems."

"Like?"

"Like someone in the hospital that I need to take care of."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Is that the only reason why you're leaving?"

"No."

"Then your other reason is?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you because I can't. There's no reason."

"Souka. Do you hate me now?"

Sakuno looked away. "I can't answer that either." She started to walk back towards the airport, but Ryoma pulled her and pinned her up against the tree.

"Tell me."

Sakuno looked up at Ryoma. "No. I don't hate you."

"Does that mean you still like me then?"

"I don't know." Sakuno whispered. "I don't know.."

"Sakuno."

"Ano.. Hai?"

"I."

"You?"

"Love."

"Huh?"

"You."

"Me?" Then Sakuno blinked in confusion. After about three seconds, she finally realized what Ryoma said to her.

"Me?" She asked again.

"Yes. You."

"You're lying. Stop it."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You are. Let me go!"

"Sakuno. I love you. I really do. I'm not lying."

"But! That night-"

"I said no because I don't want you to be hurt anymore. You were always hurt because of me. My fangirls did those things to you. Don't deny it. During the school years, the fangirls also bullied you for being close to me. I don't want you to be injured. I thought that if you were safe, then it would be all right, but I was wrong. I need you."

"Ryoma-kun.."

"Are you still going to leave?"

"Ryoma-kun, I-" She paused. She thought about it. No, she didn't want to go at all, but her mother is in the hospital. If she doesn't go right now, she might never see her mother ever again, but if she did go, Ryoma might forget all about her. Family are suppose to be important, but she loves Ryoma. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget him. He continued to stay within her mind. On the other hand, she already promised her father that she will go to Canada with him. She also told everyone she's leaving already, and text all her friends to tell them that she is Rukia. If she stayed, then everyone will know that Sakuno Ryuzaki is Rukia Shigue. She had promised her mother a long time ago that she would not trouble her. Her mother was always nice to her. When Sakuno was born, she didn't know that she had a father. Her mother had raised her when she was born, until she was five. It was her fifth birthday, and a stranger came. This stranger turned out to be Kai, her father. Sakuno loves her mother, and is thankful to her for everything that she had done for Sakuno. On the other hand, this is a chance to be with Ryoma, the prince of her life.

"Sakuno?"

"Ano, did you just call me Sakuno?"

"Yes. Do you not like it?"

"It's not that. Don't you.. ano.. usually call me Ryuzaki?"

"Well, it's different now. So, are you still going?"

Sakuno took a deep breath, and as she exhaled, tears started to fall. "Gomen. I have to."

"Souka. Then I'll go visit you."

Sakuno smiled through her tears. "Arigatou."

"Don't cry." Ryoma wiped some of the tears, and moved closer. "Don't you dare forget me Sakuno."

"I won't, and.. and.. and I love you too." Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma smiled. "Good thing you don't hate me. I'll give you your present now."

"Present?"

Ryoma leaned in and kissed Sakuno lightly on the lips. "My present to you." Ryomas voice cracked.

Sakuno covered her lips with her fingers. "Did you.. just..?"

"Yes. I.. I d-did."

"Ryoma-kun. Are you.. crying?"

Ryoma didn't say anything. He leaned in once more and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you in Canada soon." Then he ran.

Sakuno watched him, and slowly, he disappeared from her view. "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun." Glancing at her watch, she rushed to the airport, and surprisingly got into the plane in time.

_Will this be a bad decision? Should I choose to stay instead? Ryoma-kun, don't forget me.._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**A/N: **Haha. sorry! And if there's any grammar mistakes or typos or spelling mistakes, ignore it. I dont think theres much in here. Sorry for the super late update? I have a piano exam coming up, so im practising hard I hope I pass? Anyways.. to my other reviewers! (wah.. this is getting tiring Dx But i will continue doing this because... ermm.. because .. Iuno. Why do I reply to reviews? Oo" Nobody replies back to me..)

**mikihinna: **Ryoma? Sorry. I forgot what chapter seven is about xD If it's OCC then i'm sorry Dx and thanks :D

**TrAinXIII13: **Haha. Nope. Andrew is history :3 Maybe I'll add him back in the later chapters, but I think I'm going to mess up the story like that :l When I added Eiji in chapter (fill in the blanks..) i messed it up. Do you want Andrew back?

**Miyuki Meiru: **lol. I never seen a voodoo doll before, except when i was little, and I was watching the kids channel XD They're suppose to look like the real person or something right? Yupp Magic is cool :D Poofs

**Dragon Reverb: **New reviewer? :D and erm... I'm updating the fastest I can

**Sorry for late update!! (I think I typed this like 3 or 4 times already..)**

**The reasons:**

**-Lazyness**

**-Reading manga**

**-Piano exams**

**-Not home most of the time**

**-Not in the mood**

**-Don't know what to write**

**-In a hurry**

**-and so on... but these are the most recent ones. :3 I think there's going to be only a few chapters left. It'll probably end in 1 or 2 chapters. 3 chapters at the max.**

**Thanks for the support! 3**

**Miyuki Meiru, Otakugal. both of you have supported me throughout the whole story. I'm really happy! :D**

**TrAinXII13, JuniperScaymoore, mikihinna. You three supported me a lot too :3**

**Hm.. Sorry. I'm really hyper today. Sorry for writing all this .. (Warning: Erm.. i'm not sure if this is a swear word.. but yah. Colourful language coming :l ) crap.**

- LitoJeLLo.x/


	9. Goodbye until the day we meet again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.. blah blah blah. The usual.**

**Err.. I'll reply to reviews at the bottom. And.. this is the last chapter! Enjoy? Keke.**

**Summary: **Sakuno and Ryoma both chased after their dreams, and three years have passed. What would happen when they meet each other again? (a/n: I changed the summary because the old one sounds kind of weird. I hope this one sounds better :D )

**Chapter nine: **Goodbye until the day we meet again.

"Sakuno! Come here."

"Okay!"

Sakuno ran towards her new friend, Vanessa Dower. It has been over a month since she left Japan. As soon as Sakuno came to Canada, she dyed her hair black, and instead of having waist-long hair, she cut it to a little bit longer than shoulder length. She did sing occasionally, but not as much as she thought. Her fathers new company is, apparently, going to be called Shigue, after her stage name.

She had visited her mother right after her flight, but she was sleeping, and Sakuno couldn't talk to her. The day after, Sakuno went again, and her mother was delighted. Her smile immediately brightened up the gloomy hospital room. Her mother was asking all sorts of random questions, and Sakuno was feeling awkward in the beginning, but soon, she began to open up, and answered all of her questions. Day after day, Sakuno visited her mother, and they shared stories about their life and experiences to each other. Sakuno mostly told stories about her school life and her singing career, while her mother told amazing stories of Sakunos childhood, and her life.

She felt like she had made the right decision. Ryoma still haven't come to visit her, and she didn't expect much of him, so she wasn't sad. She did feel disappointed though. Surprisingly, today, when she went home, she found a letter from Ryoma. Surprised, she went to her backyard and laid down. She held the letter in front of her. "Hmm.. A letter? Doesn't really fit Ryoma-kun. Wonder how he's doing." The wind blew and she almost lost her grip on the letter. The grass under he began to sway in rhythm. She finally tore opened her letter.

_Sakuno,_

_Remember how I said I would come visit you? Well I still have something to do, so I can't yet. I'll be there soon. It seems kind of weird for me to write letters to you. I would have phoned you instead, but I dropped my phone in a puddle, and lost your number. There was also the time difference, so I thought it would be easier to just write letters._

_Yesterday, I was walking around with some friends, and I found one of your CDs. Of course I brought one. I just realized that I had never heard you sing before, and when I listened to it, I was surprised. The melodies were all so pure and sweet. My next door neighbour had knocked on my door to tell me to turn the volume down, but when he heard it, he stopped mid sentence. After he left, I was laughing so hard. Your song was that good. I'm serious. That old man just stopped. He just turned around and acted like nothing happened. Are you laughing as you read this too? Are you singing there in Canada? I had heard that your new company would be called Shigue. Wasn't that your stage name? Rukia shigue right? Why did you choose that name?_

_I'm not in Japan right now. I'm somewhere else, due to my tennis matches, but if you wanted to reply, send it to Japan. My family will send it to me. I would give you my address, but I'm leaving again in a few days._

_My tennis matches are going great. Of course I'm the winner. They are not really that interesting anymore. One out of thirty people would be a little bit of a thrill or a challenge, but playing against Fuji-senpai is way more exciting. Have you heard from him? I wonder if he still plays tennis. Do you still play tennis? I don't remember you saying that you quit, but you don't seem to play it either._

_Ah.. I just remembered something. My cousin said that you left a stuffed bunny in her room. She found it while cleaning her messy bedroom. She wanted to ask you if you wanted it back, and I said I would ask. My dad also asked for something, but you can ignore him._

_How is your family? Ryuzaki-sensei said that your mother is in the hospital? Don't worry, I'm not going to stalk you or anything. I was just asking for your address so I could mail this to you. If you're laughing, well DON'T. Oh! Some of your friends also asked for your address. Ryuzaki-sensei said that she would send a letter to you asking if you wanted them to know, but I think my letter will reach you first. Did it? My writing's kind of messy, but hey! Don't blame me. I'm writing this in the car, and with all those bumps, it should be a miracle that it's still readable._

_Well I'm almost at my destination, so I will end this letter now. Ne Sakuno, remember what I told you at the airport? Don't forget me. I missed you, but you probably have so much fun there in Canada. Soon, you will be surprised, and I will give you a present. It different from the present at the airport._

_I love you.._

_Ryoma. _

Sakuno laughed. This letter had pretty much just brightened up her day. "Did Ryoma-kun really wrote this?" She laughed again, and this time she couldn't stop until there were tears in her eyes.

"Are you that happy that you have to cry tears of happiness?"

Sakuno stopped laughing and opened her eyes. There was a shadow covering her.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep with your stomach showing."

"No way..!"

Sakuno sat up, and turned to face Ryoma

"I said I would give you a present didn't I? Here it is."

Ryoma took something out of his bag, and by the time that he finally took it out, Sakuno was already standing up. She glanced at the 'present'. It was a trophy in the shape of a glass slipper. _Did he win it from a tennis match? _Sakuno smiled.

"Are you going to give it to me?"

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Here. It was hard getting it."

"Arigatou."

Taking it out of his hands, she placed it gently on the glass table. "Pretty."

Ryoma smiled. He walked to where Sakuno is. Without saying anything, he hugged her from behind. "I miss you."

"I do too. I wasn't really expecting you to actually come here."

"I promised you didn't I?"

"I thought that you were joking."

"Sakuno. Turn around and look at me."

Sakuno turned.

"Did you really think I was joking?"

"No. I just thought that maybe you've forgotten about me."

Ryoma frowned. "I would never ever forget about you."

Sakuno sighed. "But what happens as you get older? What if you got Alzheimer's disease?"

"Even if I do, I would never forget about you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ryoma stared into Sakunos eyes. "I would never forget about you because I love you." And he leaned in and kissed her.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**A/N: **Wahh! Its finished! Should I write another chapter? Don't worry, I won't make it a sudden twist and say that Ryoma or Sakuno died or something. But if i add another chapter, it's going to be a short one. If you want one, tell me in your reviews.

Now, to my faithful reviewers.

**Mikihinna: **Keke. Thank you! Last chapter :3 (or second last.)

**Miyuki Meiru: **Haha. Thanks! I hope i do well on my exam too :D and lazyness is my middle name! At least the story is (almost) finished.

**red-jello04: **Lol. xD Do they?

**Dragon Reverb: **You're welcome! :3

**TrAinXIII13: **Sorry, I was planning to put in Andrew, but then I thought of another better ending. You love Andrew that much? XD

**Dolphingal13: **The story isn't finished yet? and Thanks for the offer, but how can i send fanfics to you? Dx

**Dera Sin: **o Really?! Yay! I give people courage! And yes, I get lazy too. This story is just sitting there collecting dust. I have nothing to do, but I just didn't want to write xD

**Otakugal: **Yes he is? And I will..? :D ( if people wanted me to write 1 more chapter.. )

**JuniperScaymoore: **Dx No cookies this time! Did i really made your day? ( or sarcastic? Dx Can't really tell. But I dont think it's sarcastic right? :D ) Thank you! iuno why. Just wanted to thank you. :3

**kataragirl11: **hahaha. Colourful language is cool XD

**Thank you to everyone who reads this. Doesn't matter if you review or not.**

**Thank you..**

**Thank you..**

**Thank you :D**

**Okies. Last erm.. sentence. If you want me to write another chapter (chapter 10), tell me in the reviews! (I'm lying. I have one more sentence to say or write.) Chapter 10 will be connected to chapter 9 in some ways, so it's not separate.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The same as chapter 9.**

**This is REALLY the last chapter!**

**Summary: **Sakuno and Ryoma both chased after their dreams, and three years have passed. What would happen when they meet each other again?

**Chapter ten: **Epilogue

Sakuno sighed. Ryoma had once again left her in Canada to go to some tennis match all the way across the world. She looked at the album in her lap. _Everyday, it seems like a dream. I never knew I could be this happy, but the memories that I treasure the most are the days in Japan. _Flipping through the photo album again, she smiled. Every photo was special. There were photos of her and Tomoka. A few of Miki. Sakuno wondered what happened to them. She hadn't seem her friends in so long. Her childhood photos were mostly with Andrew. _I heard that he's a model, so he's probably busy. Andrew took up singing too. Maybe he will be a good singer? _Finally, there were photos of Ryoma. The day that he brought her the present was two years ago, but she still remembers everything as if it only happened yesterday. Ryoma had said that the trophy was very important to him, and he wanted her to have it. Happy with the fact that she made so many good memories, she leaned back on the sofa, and fell asleep.

_Knock knock._

"Excuse me. Is anyone home?"

A guy wearing a white sweater with navy blue jeans was standing outside Sakunos door. Thinking that maybe the person inside didn't hear him, he continued to knock.

_Knock knock knock._

Sakuno woke up, gasping. "Who is it?"

She walked over, and looked out the peephole. The strange Mailman that was always looking at her when she was out shopping was there. She opened the door a little, and asked, "What is it?"

"Are you Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki?"

"Yes."

"Here." He handed something to Sakuno.

"Thank you, but couldn't you just put it in the mailbox?"

"It's broken." Then he walked away.

Sakuno opened the door wider, and indeed, the mailbox was somehow broken. _Mm.. I'll phone someone to fix it tomorrow._

As soon as she sat down, and placed the letter on the table, the phone rang.

She went to pick up the phone. "Hello?" No one replied. There was only static sounds. _Prank calls?_

Sakuno yawned. She had stayed up late last night doing paperwork for her fathers company. She had always thought that it was hard, but now she realized that paperwork isn't really that hard after all. Maybe it's because she's getting use to it. Then she glanced at the table. _I wonder what the letter is about. The envelope looks really fancy._

She stared at it for five minutes. She got up, picked it up, and sat down again. Carefully tearing the side, she took out something that resembles a card. Glitter fell on her lap, and she sighed.

"What's with all this glitter? Now I have to wash my jeans."

Opening the 'card', she read what was inside it, and she was suddenly delighted. The glitter forgotten, she stood up and danced around the room.

_To: Sakuno and Ryoma_

_This day our hearts_

_are joined as one_

_Share with us this new beginning_

_the first day of our life together_

_on Saturday, the ninth of February_

_two thousand and eight_

_at one o'clock in the afternoon_

_All Saints Catholic Church_

_805 Junnes Drive _(This is totally made up. I don't think there's Junnes Drive in Chiba.)

_Chiba, Japan_

_Andrew _(a/n: Sorry. I hate making up names. Insert your own last name for Andrew and Kate please)

_and_

_Kate_

_We hope you can attend._

Sakuno giggled. Andrew is getting married! Smiling, she thought about Ryoma. _I wonder if he knows about the wedding? I'll text him._

_To: Ryoma_

_Subject: Guess what?!_

_Ryoma! My childhood friend Andrew is getting married! There's an invitation._

_02.09.08 Can u go?_

She glanced at the calendar. It's only a week away! She ran towards her bedroom and started to wonder about what she should pack.

**( Laziness attack. I'm gonna skip to the wedding part. Yes, Ryoma is coming to the wedding with Sakuno. )**

"Wah! Japan's fragrance! It's been years almost three years since I've come to Japan!"

Sakuno looked up at the clear blue sky (a/n: Is the sky blue? Kuz in some places, it's not. In a part of china, it was greyish.)

"Are you that excited about it? You could've visited some of your friends here whenever you liked."

"Demo! I lost contact with all of them. They all changed their phone numbers!"

"Okay, okay." Ryoma stared at her. "Okay! I'm sorry. I'm not in the greatest mood right now, so stop pouting!"

"Hmmpft." Sakuno turned her head and looked the other way.

Soon, they arrived at the hotel, and because of the jet-lag, Sakuno fell asleep right away, while Ryoma took a shower before joining her.

_**The next day..**_

Ryoma sat on the bed. He already finished changing, but Sakuno was taking forever. His patience was running out, but Sakuno seem to know beforehand, and brought a few cans of Ponta (a/n: or Fanta? There's also Fanta somewhere. I think it's in the live movie or something.) to keep him happy. Ryoma decided that if she still haven't finished changing by the time he finished all the Ponta, then he'll ignore her for the rest of the day (if he can.).

Sakuno finally stepped out of the changing room.

"Thanks for waiting." She smiled and asked, "Are you sure it doesn't look weird?"

"Hn." Ryoma was glad that his cap hide most of his face. He was blushing, and he didn't like it. _That was dangerous. Too damn cute._

Sakuno fidgeted a bit, and took a deep breath. "What should I do! My heart is pounding! This is the first time I've been to a friend's wedding. What to do, what to do! Now I'm so nervous!!"

Ryoma laughed. He stood up and gently hugged Sakuno, careful not to ruin her carefully arranged hair and makeup. He leaned down slightly (because of their height difference) and whispered in her ear. "Silly. Calm down. Don't worry about it. Just act natural. Think of this as a party. Haven't you been to lots of parties before? And the dress fits you perfectly. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

Ryoma released her and saw that she was blushing. "We better hurry, or else we'll be late."

"Ahh! Okay." Then five seconds later, Sakuno stopped, pulling on Ryomas hand. "Matte."

"What is it?"

Sakuno reached up and took his hat away. "You don't need the hat. Now lets go!"

".."

_**At the wedding..**_

As soon as they walked in, they saw some of their old friends.

"Fuji-sempai?!" Both Ryoma and Sakuno were shocked.

"Ahh. Echizen. Sakuno-chan." He nodded towards them, and excused himself from the woman he was talking to.

"Fuji-sempai, do you know Andrew?" Sakuno couldn't help asking.

"Andrew? Ah. The groom? No I do not know him. I know Kate though. She invited me."

"Souka."

Ryoma was starting to feel excluded, and Fuji was too close to Sakuno for his comfort. His arm snaked around her waist, and started to join in to the conversation.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Fuji-sempai?"

"It has. I heard you won the (fill in the blank) award last week."

"Mmm. It's true that I won the award, but it wasn't challenging. Come to think of it, we still need to finish our match."

Sakuno tried not to laugh. Both Ryoma and Fuji-sempai were acting weird. After a while, she couldn't hold it anymore, and excused herself to go to the washroom. She knew that Fuji was probably enjoying making Ryoma mad, and she also knew that he loves making Ryoma jealous. She stared at them from afar, and couldn't help but laugh again.

"Sakuno! There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Huh?" She turned and stared at the man before her. His voice seemed familiar, but she was sure that she didn't know this person. If she had met him, then she would've remembered because he was very good-looking.

"Ahh! I'm hurt. You don't remember me? After I went through the trouble of inviting you too!"

"Andrew?! Wahh! You changed so much that I couldn't recognize you!"

He laughed. "I'll take it as a complement."

"Congratulations Andrew!"

"Ehehe. Arigatou. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh. He's over there, talking to a sempai."

"Souka."

They continued talking for a few minuets, catching up with each other.

"By the way, is it okay for the groom to be wasting time over here?"

"Oh! Gomen, gomen! I'm only suppose to be here to tell you that the ceremony is going to be a biiiit later because of my bride's sickness. Heh heh."

"Ehh?! Is she going to be okay!?"

"Haha. Yeah. She's find. It's just morning sickness. She said so herself."

Sakuno stared at him. About a minuet later, she blinked, and processed what he said.

"EEH?!"

"Oh. Did I not tell you? My bride's pregnant."

"What! You should've told me! Why didn't you just say so! Seriously! congratulations for the second time!"

"Haha. Thanks. Anyway, want to know a secret?"

"Eh?"

"Well, remember that day we were walking?"

"Hah?"

"It was a few years ago. You went to buy something, and I met you by chance."

"Oh. At the supermarket? There was a big sale that day right?"

"Yeah. Well Ryoma saw me walking you home."

"Ryoma saw us?"

"Yup."

"And that's the secret?"

"No. He followed us, and when I was about to walk home, he pulled me away."

"Ehh? And?"

Andrew grinned. "And then he said something shocking."

"And that shocking thing is?"

Andrew leaned in and whispered something. Sakuno gasped, and squealed in delight.

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah. Well I have to tell the others now, so see you later."

"Mmm. See you later!"

She remembered that she left Ryoma with Fuji-sempai. She looked around, and after some time, finally spotted him being surrounded by a group of women. Ryoma looked her way, and they made eye contact. His eyes were pleading with her to save him. Sakuno smiled, and walked over.

"Excuse me." She politely told to women to make way. At first, they didn't want to, and was about to ignore her, but when they saw Sakuno and remember that if they anger her, Sakunos' father would not corporate with them anymore (a/n: Her father has lots of companies.) , they slowly moved.

"Ryoma, lets go."

Ryoma sighed. "Thanks. I would've been stuck there for the entire wedding if you weren't there."

Sakuno didn't reply, and she just smiled at him.

_**Fast forward to the ceremony..**_

The bride, Kate, had on a huge smile, and walked towards Andrew. They said their vows, and exchanged the rings (a/n: too lazy to type the "I do" part. XD). Everyone clapped hard, and Sakuno found herself thinking that the bride was very beautiful.

"Kya!"

The girls started to poke each other, and Sakuno blinked, wondering was was going on (a/n: Since she wasn't paying attention.) Then she way the bride ready to throw the bouquet.

_**Five minuets later..**_

"Ahh. I missed catching the bride's bouquet." Sakuno sighed.

"What, did you want it?" Ryoma looked around for Fuji-sempai. He had promised to play a match with him after the wedding.

"Well, yeah. I want it."

Ryoma turned to face Sakuno, his face suddenly serious.

"I was going to ask when your next birthday comes up."

"Hmm?" Sakuno was very confused. _Why is Ryoma looking so serious?_

"In the future, for the rest of my life, won't you stay with me?"

Sakuno smiled. She thought back to her conversation with Andrew about half an hour ago.

_--FLASHBACK--_

_"Haha. Thanks. Anyway, want to know a secret?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Well, remember that day we were walking?"_

_"Hah?"_

_"It was a few years ago. You went to buy something, and I met you by chance."_

_"Oh. At the supermarket? There was a big sale that day right?"_

_"Yeah. Well Ryoma saw me walking you home."_

_"Ryoma saw us?"_

_"Yup."_

_"And that's the secret?"_

_"No. He followed us, and when I was about to walk home, he pulled me away."_

_"Ehh? And?"_

_Andrew grinned. "And then he said something shocking."_

_"And that shocking thing is?"_

_"Well you see, he thought that I was your boyfriend, and well lets just say he was jealous. He asked me if I loved you, and I said no because I already have a girlfriend. He thought I was cheating on you and almost beat the __**(a/n: colour language) **__crap out of me. Of course, I explained everything, and saw him being embarrassed. he was in love with you. It was so obvious, and I asked him how long he has been in love with you. He kept trying to ignore me and run away, but I forced it out of him _(a/n: I would like to see Andrew force Ryoma for the answer. :Grins:) _He has been in love with you ever since elementary (junior high?)._

_She gasped, and squealed in delight._

_--FLASHBACK END--_

"I will...!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**A/N: **Muhahahaha. Finally finished it! Thank you reviewers. (Gives milk and cookies to all the reviewers)

**Dragon Reverb: **This is the last chapter though. :D

**TrAinXIII13: **Lol, here is Andrew. RyoSakuOC is rare though isn't it? xD And yes. OOCness is my speciality. Keke.

**red-jello04: **Thank you! And yeah. I think waiting longer might be better.

**Miyuki Meiru: **A sequel? Hm.. Nah. I'm gonna start on another story. Continue reading (or scroll down or something) and you will see what the new story is about. I actually have two stories in mind, but I'll finished one first.

**Otakugal: **Here is your epilogue. And ermm the trophy because it's important? Iuno. I was running out of ideas. xD

**Ashley: **Does it? Sorry. I tried to use less in here. Thanks for telling me though. In my next story, maybe I won't put those in so much.

**JuniperScaymoore: **Lol. Here. It's in Japan. XD I wasn't really planning on writing this chapter. I thought everyone would just say "Thanks for the story" or something, since it was a happy ending and stuff. I am currently afraid of your evul monkiee finger. xDD

**saya-plus: **Haha. Thanks. Personally, i think this chapter is too long, and chapter 9 is too short XD

**Dera Sin: **Yay! Wizard of Oz! XD But the wizard is a fake Dx Anyways, I'm gonna go read your stories now Dera :D

**kataragirl11: **I'm willing xD Thanks for the reviews

**Thank you to those who reviewed, and added this story as their favourite, and so on.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! help me choose a story. I have two in mind, and so please choose one that you like best.**

**STORY NUMBER ONE!**

**Title: **Invisible.

**What is it about: **It's about Sakuno having a sister (twin maybe) and her sister is totally different from her. She's popular in school because of her beauty, and Sakuno feels plain compared to her. There were also guys who ask Sakuno out just to be closer with her sister, and therefore, Sakuno doesn't trust guys anymore. Sakuno will be totally OOC because of her sister. She won't be a shy girl.

**Pairing: **RyoSaku (Of course)

**STORY NUMBER TWO!**

**Title: **It's magic.

**What is it about: **Sakuno is a girl with a childish face, and often mistaken for a elementary student. (Sakuno is in middle/high school. Is there middle school in Japan?) Then a boy transforms her with makeup and clothing that she normally wouldn't even think of wearing. After a encounter with Ryoma, she is mistaken for a model. She slowly gets more modelling jobs, and confidence.

**Pairing: **RyoSakuOC (I wasn't about to use an OC. I was about to use Fuji, but because a reviewer liked this pairing, I'll make a story with it :D)

**Please chose one! Thanks. I'm SOO happy that it's finished!**


End file.
